Sanctus Tdv2
by Kaja1890
Summary: Sanctus ist eine Weiterführung von Romans Polanskis Tanz der Vampire.
1. Epilog

Herbert von Krolock – der Tanz der Vampire Teil 2.  
  
Vorwort: Die Figuren gehören bis auf einige ausnahmen Roman Polanski, die Handlung ist frei erfunden. Falls sich irgendjemand hiermit beleidigt fühlt, so bin ich gewillt nach guter und Konstruktiver Kritik auch Änderungen vorzunehmen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story. Also, okay es geht los:  
  
Vorab noch ein paar Infos: Meine Geschichte beginnt da wo Romans Polanskis Meisterwerk (Musical) aufhörte. Sie wird wahrscheinlich auf Herbert/Alfred hinauslaufen. Wer damit nicht einverstanden ist, der sollte sich nicht durch diese Geschichte quälen.  
  
Kapitel 1. Sanctus  
  
Tell you a story of a love I left behind  
  
It was a broken fairy tale  
  
I gave up all my pride  
  
Let love inside  
  
But tore me all apart when you played with my heart  
  
Herbert Herbert fühlte die schmerzenden Stiche des Kreuzes noch überall. Doch noch schlimmer als der Schmerz den die Kreuze verursacht hatten, war der Schmerz seines gebrochenen Herzens. Er wollte es sich erst nicht eingestehen aber Alfred hatte ihn in merkwürdiger Weise berührt. Er was so nett und schüchtern und sein Lächeln, auch wenn es nicht ihm galt, war einfach wundervoll gewesen. Wie hatte er nur erwarten können, das er dieses leuchten in seine Augen bringen konnte, wie konnte er nur so blind sein? Er dachte an James zurück, James war genauso gewesen wie Alfred, mit dem einzigen unterschied das er keine Angst vor Herbert hatte. Schnell verdrang er diesen Gedanken wieder, den an James zu denken machte ihn immer depressiv und dieses mal wollte er stark sein. Dennoch musste er sofort wieder an Alfred denken und wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Er glich James wirklich bis auf ´s Haar, dasselbe schüchterne Lächeln, die wunderschönen Augen, es war so als stunde James noch einmal vor ihm. Aber es war nicht James, machte er sich klar und ging hastig die Treppen zur Gruft hinunter. Er würde James nicht wieder sehn und Alfred wollte nichts von ihm. So war nun mal der Lauf der Dinge. "Herbert? !"Unterbrach ihn die ungeduldige Stimme seines Vaters, „würdest du bitte Chagall suchen und ihm ausrichten das seine Tochter verschwunden ist?"Doch Herbert fühlte sich absolut nicht in der Stimmung seinem Vater zu helfen, denn er musste sofort wieder an Sarah und Alfreds flucht denken. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern als ihm eine Idee kam, wenn Sarah wieder hier war dann war auch Alfred bei ihr und das hieß, das Herbert vielleicht doch eine Chance hatte. Die düsteren Gedanken waren aus seinem Kopf verschwunden, und nun war er sich sicher, wenn Alfred erst mal hier war dann würde er ihn schon davon überzeugen ihn zu lieben. Hastig nickte er seinem Vater zu und macht sich auf die suche nach Chagall.  
  
Alfred   
  
Währendessen auf einer einsamen Klippe in der Nähe des Schlosses...  
  
„Sarah? Sarah ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Sarah..." Alfred war gerade aus seinem unfreiwilligen Schlummer erwacht, doch es war niemand mehr da. Er richtete sich auf, alles war leicht verschwommen doch das störte ihn nicht weiter... Er drehte sich um und sah die perfekt hingestellte Kutsche, er schlich langsam auf sie zu, und beugte sie vorsichtig über den Rand, vielleicht schlief Sarah ja. Doch seine Hoffnungen wurden zunichte gemacht, denn es war niemand mehr in der Kutsche. Vielleicht war Sarah ja auch ein bisschen im Wald spazieren gegangen um auf ihn zu warten, dachte sich Alfred, obwohl es ihn schon ein bisschen verletzte das sie einfach weggegangen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie immer noch Angst vor dem Grafen diesem Monster... Doch er konnte den Gedanken nicht zuende denken, denn plötzlich hörte er schritte hinter sich, er war zwar ein neugeborener Vampir, doch er hörte sie zu spät. Und ehe er „Hilfe"schreien konnte hatte ihn Professor Abronsius schon eins mit dem Schirm übergehauen. Und er sank bewusstlos zu Boden.  
  
Professor Abronsius lächelte grimmig und schnaufte wütend auf. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt seinem Assistenten eins überzuhauen, aber nachdem Sarah Alfred gebissen hatte war ihm einfach nichts anderes übriggeblieben, schließlich konnte man ja nie wissen ob er wirklich die Kontrolle über sich hatte. Seufzend dachte er an Sarah zurück, sie hätte so ein schönes Leben haben können, doch nun. Er hievte Alfred zurück in die Kutsche und schwor sich, das er seinen Assistenten nicht an die Vampire verlieren würde. Er war sich bewusst das, das schwierig werden würde, doch ein Abronsius hatte noch nie aufgegeben. Und schließlich war Alfred ja noch nicht lange ein Vampir, natürlich konnte ein angehender Wissenschaftler sich nicht einfach so verlieben, nein das war sehr dumm von Alfred gewesen, doch der arme konnte ja nicht wissen das Sarah ihn so gelinkt hatte. Auch sie war offenbar nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen, denn kaum sank Alfred in ihrem Arm, war sie schon zum Schloss des Grafen aufgebrochen. Sollten Vampire etwa doch Gefühle haben? Egal er sollte das Festhalten, auf jeden Fall, und so setzte sich der Professor hin und fing an zu schreiben.  
  
Herbert Zur gleichen Zeit im Schloss:  
  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hatte Herbert Chagall endlich gefunden, er lag in seinem Sarg und sprach gerade mit Magda als der junge Graf ihn fand. „Oh Pardon"sagte Chagall schnell, stieg aus dem Sarg und verbeugte er sich rasch, denn er wusste das die Familie Krolock sehr viel wert auf gutes Benehmen legte. Und außerdem hatte er ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, denn eigentlich hätten er und Magda ja auf dem Ball erscheinen sollen und seiner Tochter Gesellschaft leisten sollen. (Ich weiß, das Chagall im Film mit Magda zum Ball gehen wollte, allerdings zuviel getrunken hatte, und Magda nicht mehr aufwachte. Momentan kann ich mich leider nicht daran erinnern das Magda und Chagall im Musical beim Ball gewesen sind, deswegen tun wir mal so als wären sie eben nicht dabei gewesen. Falls das der Wahrheit entspricht wäre ich über eine Kleine Mail an mich sehr dankbar. Also weiter im Text) Doch Herbert zog ihn ungeduldig hoch und Chagall sah wie der Grafensohn mit sich kämpfte um nicht los zu schreien. Eigentlich wollte er ja nun seinen Mund halten doch seine Neugier war einfach zu stark, also fragte er den Grafensohn doch: „Ist alles mit Sarah in Ordnung? Ist sie schon einer von uns?" Herbert schüttelte genervt den Kopf, würde er etwa hier auftauchen, wenn er sich nicht einmal bequemen konnte, zum Fest zu kommen? Er strich sich die Haare glatt und unterrichtete Chagall von der Flucht seiner Tochter. Chagall erschrak und wie von Krolock es erwartet hatte, erklärte er sich bereit nach Sarah zu suchen. Sie hatte das Tor gerade verlassen, als Chagall über ein rotes Bündel am Boden stolperte: „Sarah."Sie schleiften sie in das große Schloss hinein und wickelten sie in ein warmes Tuch. Langsam, nachdem ein paar Minuten verstrichen waren, öffnete sie die Augen, gerade in dem Moment als von Krolock die Treppe herunter trat. Er ging mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu und Sarahs Augen leuchteten. „Ich bin sofort wieder zurück gekommen und..."verkündete sie stolz, doch von Krolock hielt ihr Sanft den Finger auf die Lippen. „Es ist noch zu früh mein Engel"sagte er mit samtiger Stimme „du musst noch Blut trinken."Wieder strich er ihr über die Wange. Er konnte das Blut in ihren Adern pulsieren hören. "Aber das hab ich doch schon gemacht, ich habe Alfred ausgesaugt."  
  
Klonk. Herbert hatte ein Glas zerbrochen. Eigentlich wollte er Sarah gerade etwas Blut eingießen um mehr zu erfahren, und um zu wissen, wo Alfred war, doch diese Aussage hatte ihn mehr als geschockt. Wutendbrand drehte er sich zu Sarah um „ und wo ist er jetzt ?"Fragte er wütend und aufgebracht zugleich. Sarah biss sich auf die Lippe, „im Wald"sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme „Aber ich habe ihm die Kutsche dagelassen."Berichtigte sie sich schnell. Das genügte Herbert. Die Vorstellung und Hoffung das Alfred, der es nicht einmal übers Herz bracht das Wort „Rippe"auszusprechen, eine Kutsche mit zwei Pferden lenken zu sehen war einfach zu weit hergeholt. Herbert atmete tief aus und zog sich die Splitter des Glases aus der Hand, nahm seinen Mantel und stürmte zu Tür hinaus. „Wo willst du hin?"Fragte sein Vater mit drohendem Unterton"Es wird gleich Hell, du..."„eben"sagte Herbert entschlossen. „Und deswegen werde ich jetzt auch Alfred suchen". Und schon war er zu Tür hinausgestürmt.  
  
Ende Part 1.  
  
Nachwort: So das war also der erste Teil meiner Story. Im großen und ganzen bin ich ganz zufrieden mit meiner Story, und ich hoffe ihr seid es auch. Ich weiß ich bin hoffnungslos kitschig, aber ich denke wir müssen ja nicht gleich mit den harten Fakten anfangen;) wenn euch die Story gefällt oder wenn ihr Kritik habt , dann schreibt mir doch bitte ein -mail an Kaja1890yahoo.de . Ich denke das ich den zweiten Teil so Ungefähr Dienstag fertig haben werde. Also bis dann Kaja. 


	2. Alfreds Entdeckung

Kapitel 2. Alfreds Entdeckung  
****

**Anmerkung:**_Diese Story ist erfunden.Die Figuren gehören Roman Polanski und ich verdien kein Geld hiermit.Ich mache es nur zum Spaß._

**Alfred  
  
**Als Alfred einige Stunden später aufwachte, tat sein Kopf fürchterlich weh und hämmerte wie verrückt. Alles war dunkel um ihn herum und das einzige was er hörte war das Heulen der Wölfe. Er konnte nichts sehen und seine Augen brannten als hätte er Medizin geschluckt. (Anmerkung: Damals schmeckte Medizin noch wie richtige Medizin = grausam) Also beschloss er die Augen lieber zu schließen und die Gegend abzutasten. Gesagt getan, offenbar lag er auf einer Art Bank, obwohl er den Boden nicht fühlen konnte. Das einzige was er fühlen konnte war Samt. Zweifellos teurer Samt, denn er fühlte sich weich an und Alfred spürte zudem auch keine Nähte. Doch wo war er? In einem geschlossenen Raum wohl nicht, denn er hatte ja die Wölfe gehört und außerdem spürte er den Wind in seinen Haaren. Alfred seufzte, er musste die Augen wohl oder übel wieder öffnen. Vorsichtig als müssten sich seine Augen erst an alles gewöhnen, öffnete er die Augen. Er war in einer Kutsche, eine wie er richtig vermutet hatte, teure Kutsche. Die Türen der Kutsche waren aus dunklem Holz und mit allerhand schnitzerein versehen. An irgendetwas erinnerte ihn diese Kutsche, doch er wusste nicht woran... Er schaute sich um, bis auf ihn war die Kutsche leer. Nein, nicht ganz, da lag ein Spitzentaschentuch neben ihn, es war weiß und mit roter Schrift beschrieben. Alfred zog das Taschentuch zu sich heran und nahm es in die Hand. Ein unheimlich betörender Duft ging von ihm aus und Alfred erkannte das es sich bei der Schrift nicht um normale Schrift, sondern um Blut handelte. Er las die Nachricht:  
  
_Liebster Alfred, _

_Ich hoffe der Schlaf hat dir gut gemundet? Ich bedaure es sehr das ich dich so einfach überfallen habe, doch ich konnte nicht anders. Glaub mir, es war nicht meine Absicht dich zu verletzen und einfach abzuhauen, aber der Professor, du weißt doch das er uns jagt. Ich musste einfach zum Schloss zurück. Ich hoffe du verstehst das und stößt bald zu uns. Nimm einfach die Kutsche die ich dir dagelassen habe und komm, denn bald ist die Nacht vorbei. Deine Sarah.  
  
_„Sarah?"Alfred überlegte fieberhaft doch er konnte sich an kein Schloss und auch an keine Sarah erinnern , er wusste nicht einmal ob er Alfred war, doch schließlich lag der Brief neben ihm...Also musste er Alfred sein. Er überflog den Brief noch einmal. Sarah... Er war sich sicher diesen Namen schon einmal gehört zu haben... vielleicht war es seine Freundin gewesen? Klang zumindest am Naheliegensteen... Schließlich nachdem er den Brief mehrmals gelesen hatte, war er sich sicher das Sarah eine Verflossene sein musste. Schließlich hatte sie ja selbst zugegeben das sie ihn verletzt hatte, und er sollte das verstehen? Zum Schloss zurückkehren? Pah, er konnte sich ja sowieso an kein Schloss erinnern und an eine Sarah schon gar nicht. Und den schmerzenden Gefühlen beim Klang ihres Namens nach zu urteilen, wollte er sie auch gar nicht sehen. Er würde mit der Kutsche einfach ins nächste Dorf fahren und nach einem ordentlichen Gasthaus suchen.Soviel war klar. Vielleicht wussten die ja etwas über ihn. Also sattelte er das Pferd und begann sich auf den Kutschbock zu setzen. Es war bitterkalt und Alfred war klar das er so unmöglich eine längere Strecke fahren konnte. Er schaute sich suchend um. Da lag ein Mantel. Alfred griff nach ihm und zog ihn an. Er war zwar etwas zu groß, doch das machte ihn nichts aus. Er wollte gerade losfahren als er am Boden der Kutscheetwas schimmern sah. Es war ein in Leder gebundenes Buch auf dem in goldenen Lettern „Herbert"stand. Alfred der sonst eigentlich nie neugierig war öffnete das Buch und las. Es war offenbar ein Tagebuch den da stand:  
  
_3.8.1830 Heute kam der Professor zum Schloss , zusammen mit Sarah und einem sehr hübschen Assistenten names: „Alfred."  
  
_Alfred schluckte. Es war tatsächlich ein Tagebuch. Eigentlich hätte er es weglegen müssen. Doch da er und Sarah darin vorkamen und er sich an nichts erinnern konnte, beschloss er es doch zu lesen. Hastig las er weiter:  
  
_Er ist einfach zum anbeißen. Seine Augen schimmern wie Sterne in der Nacht und seine Wimper sind wie vergoldet. Zusammen mit seinen Goldblondenlocken sieht er aus wie ein Engel. Und so schüchtern... Es ist einfach unbeschreiblich süß, wie er sich hilflos an seinen Professor wendet, wenn ich ihn ansehe. Ob er genauso empfindet wie ich? Ich wünschte er und ich wären einmal alleine. Es wäre einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Er und ich allein, bei Mondlicht und Kerzenschein. Er und ich und Sarah und mein Vater... Herbert.  
  
_Alfred blickte auf. Es erschien ihm so, als hätte er ein Geräusch gehört, ein Pferd. Er lauschte angestrengt. Nichts. Offenbar hatte er sich getäuscht. Er wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu. „Herbert"ein wohliger Schauer durchströmte seinen Körper. Er sprach seinen Namen aus. „Herbert... Herbert von Krolock!!!"Es war als hätte jemand ein Licht in ihm entfacht. Er erinnerte sich an alles und plötzlich war ihm alles klar: Er und Sarah mussten ein paar gewesen sein. Und dann hatte sich Sarah in Graf von Krolock verliebt und er ihn Herbert. Jetzt machte auch der Brief wieder einen Sinn. Zu uns hatte sie geschrieben. Ob Herbert ihn auch vermisste? Doch warum waren sie, also er und Sarah dann abgehauen? Ob der Professor daran Schuld hatte? Egal. Er würde das alles schon rausbekommen. Wenn er jetzt zum schloss fuhr. Denn nun war klar, das er zum Schloss zurück musste. Allein schon wegen Herbert. Er lächelte packte das Buch weg, und befahl dem Pferd lozutraben. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht wo das Schloss war, doch er war sich sicher, wo immer Herbert war, er würde ihn finden. Doch plötzlich knackte etwas im Busch. Alfred der versuchte das Pferd zu beruhigen versagte und fiel kopfüber von der Kutsche. Das einzige was er noch wahrnahm war eine Schwarze Gestalt die auf ihn zuritt und ihn auffing. Und zwei leuchtend grüne Augen...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Ja ,das war das zweite Kapitel. Uff geschafft . :) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch genauso wie das erste. Leider gehören die Figuren immer noch Roman Polanski und nicht mir. Ich mochte außerdem nocheinmal darauf hinweisen, das ich hiermit kein Geld verdien und das einfach nur aus Spaß mache. Gruß Kaja _

Ps: Vielen Dank noch mal an das Liebe Review von Steeljren-Dag , ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Eigentlich wollte ich in diesem Kapitel noch ein bisschen mehr über Herbert und den Professor einfließen lassen , aber irgendwie hat das nicht so ganz geklappt.... Na ja nächstes Mal ;) Die Fortsetzung wird denk ich mal so am Freitag da sein.


	3. Unerwartetes Teil 1

Kapitel 3 – Unexpected

Vorwort:

Sorry das ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe.

Aber in den Ferien vergisst man so einiges...

Ich hoffe das kann ich mit zwei Kapiteln wieder gut machen? !

Danke auch für das liebe Review.

Vielleicht kann ich ja einige Fragen beantworten.

Also, die Figuren gehören mir immer noch nicht und ich mache das nur aus Spaß.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Herbert

Nachdem Herbert von zu Hause losgeritten war, überkam ihn eine ungeheure Wut.

Sollte Sarah doch bei seinem Vater bleiben.

Warum hatte sich Alfred auch von ihr beißen lassen?

Hatte sie ihn überfallen?

Oder was?

Doch er selbst wusste die Antwort jedoch ganz genau.

Er hatte nicht ignorieren können das Alfred in Sarah vernarrt gewesen war.

Er seufzte und trieb sein Pferd noch mehr an.

Schließlich war Alfred noch ein junger Vampir und zudem kannte er sich hier auch nicht aus.

Der Wind wehte Herbert um den Hals, was ihm jedoch nichts ausmachte.

Er genoss es und hätte noch Stunden so weiterreiten können.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie konnte er nur auf solche Gedanken kommen?

Alfred war in Gefahr.

Schreckliche Gedanken kamen ihm die er besser gleich verwarf....

Hoffentlich, hoffentlich geht es ihm gut.

Das war das einzige was er dachte.

Schließlich schneller als erwartet, tauchte die Kutsche vor ihm auf.

Doch niemanden war zu sehen und so blieb Herbert kurz stehen.

Er beugte sich in die Kutsche und hörte plötzlich ein Geräusch vom Kutschbock aus.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Kutschbock und hörte das wütende aufschnauben des Pferdes.

Es bäumte sich auf und Herbert ritt hervor.

Das einzige was er sah, wie Alfred, (er nahm jedenfalls an das es Alfred war) herunterfiel.

Er schoss hervor und konnte ihn in letzter Sekunde auffangen.

Ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sah, das es tatsächlich Alfred war.

Wenigstens einmal waren seine Reflexe gut und nützlich gewesen.

Sehr nützlich gewesen...

Er lenkte das Pferd an den Rand des Weges, wo es sofort stehen blieb.

Herbert stieg ab und hob Alfred sacht herunter.

Er war fast Schneeweiß und zitterte ein bisschen.

_Hätte ich doch einen Mantel mitgenommen_, dachte Herbert bei sich und sah sich um.

Zu seiner Verwunderung stellte er fest, das sein Mantel auf der Kutsche lag.

Schnell griff er nach ihm und merkte nicht das sein Tagebuch auf die Straße fiel.

Er wickelte Alfred in den Mantel ein.

„Bald geht es dir besser Cherie."Flüsterte er, obgleich er wusste, dass Alfred ihn sowieso nicht verstand.

Sanft wischte er ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nahm ihn hoch.

Er trug ihn zum Pferd und drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu der Kutsche um.

Als er das Tagebuch sah.

Sein Tagebuch.

Schnell steckte er ein und das lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erstarb.

Er stieg auf und ritt mit Alfred in dem Armen zurück zu Schloss.

_Soll sich doch Vater um die Kutsche kümmern._

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schnaubte verächtlich auf.

_Wenn sie ihn nicht retten wollen, wieso sollte ich dann die Kutsche mitnehmen_.

Er sah zu Alfred der immer noch zu Schlafen schien.

_Mein Armer_.Er kämpfte dagegen an ihn über das Gesicht zu streifen.

Dann dachte er an sein Tagebuch zurück.

Zum Glück war er noch mal zur Kutsche zurück geritten.

Unverstellbar, was geschehen wäre, wenn jemand anderes es gefunden hätte.

Er dachte an den letzten Eintrag.

Wie glücklich er gewesen war.

Er hatte sich in die Kutsche gesetzt und geschrieben.

Dort in der Kutsche.

Es war gemütlich dort gewesen ,obwohl es auch sehr kalt war.

Bis sein Vater bemerkt hatte das er weg war und Koukol nach ihm suchen ließ.

Er hatte das Buch zum Glück unbemerkt in dem Mantel wickeln können und auf dem Kutschbock verstecken können.

Denn er wagte es nicht, das Tagebuch im Schloss zu verstecken.

Wenn sein Vater es fand...

Undenkbar!!!

Solch ein Unsinn brauchte ein Grafensohn nicht.

Verächtlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

Dabei benahm Herbert sich besser als sein Vater.

Wenn er daran dachte, wie er Sarah umsorgt hatte...

Einfach schrecklich.

Er sah zu Alfred und musste lächeln.

Wenigstens er war nicht auf ihn hereingefallen.

Oder noch schlimmer ein verbündeter geworden.

Wie auch auf dem Hinritt zur Kutsche war ging Rückweg genauso schnell vorbei.

Die Türme des Schlosses ragten empor wie Dolche und Herbert wurde es wieder schwer ums Herz.

Er strich Alfred über das Gesicht und schluckte.

„Ach könntest du doch ewig schlafen, Cherie."Flüsterte er, obwohl es ihm ja eigentlich lieber war, wenn er wach war.

Ob er ihm dann allerdings immer noch übers Gesicht streicheln konnte bezweifelte er.

Sie waren nun genau vor dem Schlosstor.

Herbert stieg ab, nahm Alfred in den Arm und trug ihn durch das Portal.

Koukol der gleich herbeigeeilt war, befahl er das Pferd hereinzubringen...

So. Fertig.:)

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch?

Das nächste Kapitel ist schon fertig, es wartet nur auf eure Reviews.

Einfach den Button unten links drücken. Fertig.

Und schon bald ist das neue Kapitel da ;) .

Thx fürs lesen und bis bald dann ,

Kaja.


End file.
